User talk:Kyrie Eleison
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 18:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, that would have done nothing. I tried to be polite when everyone was saying Rangiku is alive. I presented the situation, told them what was done, gave my personal feelings that she was alive but said how it was stated directly and all that but no one listened. Morphprince/Bhatram1 ignored all of that and insisted we change it. When it came to Gin I was done playing nice since it was the same users and then we discover that you guys had been planning the vandalism of our site over on yours. That does not deserve being nice. If you come to me with a question or want to voice an opinion I will be nice to you but if you demand we do something I am going to get angry. I did my best to be not all out rude as I do have anger issues but if you dont have any productive edits to this site and are demanding things its going to make me angry--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I admit I lost my temper over the whole thing but regardless how he said it, God was not threatening to ban the members, he was advising them against the actions!! This sort of thing happens all the time here and yet people still neglect the rules!! It is such a tiny issue and it was removed because it was causing all of this and yet people still aren't happy!! They picked on one member despite him trying to get them to curb their posts and that caused more tempers to rise!! It's a silly thing to be upset about, it makes no difference here or there!! This site is preferred peaceful!! SunXia (talk) 23:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Kyrie, nice to see you on here too. I'll see you on the forums as well :D Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 21:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC)